This invention relates to a mounting means for the tape tensioner assembly of a spindle drive means for textile yarn twister machines, and more particularly relates to such a mounting means which effectively damps and isolates noise generating vibrations, issuing from said tape tensioner assembly, from both the spindle rails and the frame of such machines.
With the recognition that, in textile mill operations, textile machinery emitted noise levels which may affect the aural acuity of machine operators adversely, and with the passage of laws prescribing the maximum levels of noise which are allowable in industry, machinery design engineers set about identifying the sources of sound emission from such machines. Prior to the advent of this invention, it was not recognized that, in textile twisters, an important noise generating source during machine operation was not only the spindle drive means but its attendant drive tape and idler pulleys, the latter placed under tension to permit a smooth and undiminished transmission of power to the spindles to rotate the same. The portion of the spindle drive means containing the idler pulleys with wraps of drive tape thereabout and the mounting means for such idler pulleys and the means for imparting tension thereto and thus to the drive tape is known as a tape tensioner assembly. Further, it was not recognized that the primary noise generator of the spindle drive means was the tape tensioner assembly.
In the prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,191, attempts were made to isolate noise generating vibrations issuing from the plurality of spindle assemblies and that portion of the spindle drive means therefor, wherein the drive tapes made running contact with the spindle whirls to rotatively drive them, which extended in rows on either longitudinal side of the twister. These attempts included isolating the longitudinal spindle rails upon which said rows of spindle assemblies are mounted from frame members of the twister, which latter can act to amplify the vibrations to impermissible sound levels, by means of resilient noise isolation mounts, and from the ambient environment by means of enclosing sound abatement shields about portions of the spindle assemblies including the ring and traveler and the whirl, and that portion of the driving tape proximal the spindle whirl.
Prior to the aforesaid recognition of the importance of noise abatement, textile twister machines were designed for efficiency of operation, a typical one of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,673 which provides insight into prior art tape tensioner assemblies.